Boats&Birds
by AdelaidesLament
Summary: Going to a new school can be difficult...going to the school that hates you because some kid from their school was stabbed by a kid from your school? Well that's just plain hell.  Johnny/OC
1. Stone Cold Sober

_**Title: Boats&Birds**_

_**Chapter: Stone Cold Sober**_

_**Characters: Johnny Dimarco, Manny Santos, Anya McPherson, Holly J Sinclair, Coen Taylor.**_

_**Time frame: Season 7. Slightly AU**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**_

_**A/N: Okay…so you'll probably notice that there are a lot of changes to the new version. I changed Sid's name to Coen Taylor but she'll still have the same personality…as you'll notice. And you'll also notice that she's from Lakehurst originally. **_

_**I really hope you still like it; please let me know how you feel about the changes. **_

_I'll be the late night lady you don't recognize_

_I'm a chameleon; I'm always in disguise_

_I'd read your future but it's written in the past_

_Take a good look, might be your last_

The halls of Degrassi were swarming with people. Buses carried in students from Lakehurst, dropping them here at Degrassi because their own school had been burned down. It seemed like some kind of twisted joke the universe had decided to play-dropping all these kids off to go to school with people who hated them. Most of them hadn't even been there that night…it's not like killing J.T. Yorke was some sort of school conspiracy.

"God…trying to find a seat around here is hell." Darcy muttered, sliding into a chair in the gymnasium. It was packed with students sitting in rows and lined up along the wall, all crowded together to hear the principal welcome them into a school that half of them didn't want to be at.

The welcome back speech was already being delivered a week late but even so Mrs. Hatzilakos hoped that something she said would make these students less numb to the events going on around them. She had been principal at Degrassi for a while now and she had been a teacher before that. Dealing with students was something she was good at…but these students were different. They were loud, angry, frustrated and anxious. They weren't looking for change or healing, they were just looking for someone to burn.

"I wish these Lakehurst guys would just go back where they came from." Manny glared at one guy as she squished onto an end seat.

"I'm not sure the male population can fit back in your pants Manny…your ass is so big." A girl behind her chided.

Manny turned to see two girls sitting behind her. Both were tenth graders, one with long ginger hair tied back in a ponytail and the other with chest-length straightened auburn hair. Both girls were slender; the auburn haired one was taller and had a slight tan to her complexion. The ginger was short and paler but her eyes looked vicious and Manny glared at both of them, trying to appear un-intimated.

"Listen little children, why don't you run back to daycare." Manny stated.

"Well grandma, in case you haven't noticed _we go here now_." The ginger-haired girl commented. As she spoke a girl with strawberry-blond hair that looked like a twin of the redhead sat down beside the other girl.

"Who are you?" Darcy asked, looking between them.

"Holly J. Sinclair." The ginger stated, grinning.

"Sinclair? As in _Heather_ Sinclair?" Manny raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I didn't know she had a sister." Darcy stated.

"Well she taught me everything I know." Holly J. grinned.

Manny looked at the other two girls sitting there behind them. She swore she didn't know the one on the end but the girl in between Holly J. and her looked familiar.

"You two are?" Manny asked, looking between the two.

"Oh, um…Anya McPherson." The strawberry-blond clone replied and smiled, a much warmer disposition then her obvious best friend Holly J.

"Coen Taylor. I'm a little hurt you don't already recognize me Santos." Coen mocked. She was in tenth grade just like Holly J and Anya but she didn't seem at all threatened taking on Manny and Darcy.

Manny glared at the younger girl, she did know who Coen was. Just last year during the now epic cheerleader brawl Coen had been responsible for the black-eye Manny had received.

"You're all just a bunch of low-lives." Darcy stated, glaring at them.

"As apposed to…sluts?" Coen asked, a wicked smile coming on her face. She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

Manny huffed and tossed her body around to face the front of the room. Standing in front of the podium on the stage were Mr. Simpson, Mrs. Hatzilakos and Ms. Sauvé. Mrs. Hatzilakos stepped forward and smiled, greeting the teens that had returned to Degrassi this year and the ones who were starting for the first time.

"Today I am excited to welcome all of these new students, both my 9th graders coming in and our friends from Lakehurst coming to stay with us while their school is being rebuilt. I am looking forward to this year and so hope that the rest of you are as well. I hope that my Degrassi students will welcome their Lakehurst counterparts with hospitality. This year can be one of peace and healing if we embrace our differences and move forward together. I am glad to see already that some of our students are trying to get along and I look forward to seeing all of you working together through out the year. If you need anything, to talk or confide in someone I want you all to be aware that Ms. Sauvé, Mr. Simpson and myself are always available." Mrs. Hatzilakos stated, smiling at all of the students in front of her and trying to appear optimistic about the school year.

The three girls behind Manny and Darcy hardly paid attention to the woman standing in the front of the gym addressing them all. After this pep-less rally they would all have to go back to regular school. Classes, friends, socializing for five seconds in over-crowded hallways. School this year would be like freshman year all over again. Trying to find a place to fit themselves in at a new school.

When the bell finally rang the three tenth grade girls stood up and headed out of the gymnasium, not bothering to make contact with any of the other students in the hallway. They had already been going here for a week and from the looks of things there wasn't going to be any change in the student body, whether _Principal_ Hatzilakos wanted it or not.

Coen broke off from the other two, heading to 11th grade English. She was a grade above in English and History. Despite her bad attitude toward Manny Santos (Degrassi's biggest slut) and Darcy Edwards (The psycho Jesus-freak) she hadn't bothered with any of the other students from Degrassi. In her opinion these kids weren't worth her time.

She frowned when she walked into English class. For the entire week of school she'd spent at Degrassi she'd sat in the same seat in English class. Now there were two boys, one she recognized from Lakehurst last year, sitting at her table. The bigger one with long, greasy, brown hair and a vacant look was unfortunately, her table partner in English. She knew him from Lakehurst too, but more rumor then fact.

The other was shorter and slimmer with shoulder-length curly blonde hair and similar baggy clothing was sitting in her seat. She frowned and walked up to the two, dropping her bag on the desk in front of Johnny, she thought that was his name at least. She never really cared about those guys when she went to Lakehurst, they travelled in different circles. But she remembered once when she was late to class last year she had banged into him the hallway and he had told her to "scatter niner".

This year she wasn't letting any of them take advantage of her. She was going to own this school and all these losers from Degrassi and Lakehurst were going to be sorry.

"You're in my seat." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Johnny looked up at her and smirked. She thought he was pretty cute last year, despite his being a jerk to her, and she still thought so now as she met his gaze.

"Don't see your name on it." He retorted.

"I sit there everyday." She retorted.

"Do I look like I care?" He leaned back in his chair, the same way she had earlier when she was telling off Manny. His over-sized friend laughed.

"You look like you don't bathe."

He let out a snort and stood up, shouldering his bag and shoving passed her. "Whatever, this class is lame anyway. Come on Bruce." His friend complied and followed after him leaving Coen to sit by herself at the table.

Coen sat down in Johnny's spot as the teacher came in, students around her shuffling into their seats and getting their books out. She opened her messenger bag, sliding it onto the desk space that belonged to Johnny's friend Bruce. She was ensuring that no one sat beside her. When she finally set her notebook out she caught sight of the carving Johnny had been hard at work on when she'd come in.

There carved into the wood of the desk were the words "Degrassi Sucks". With her eyes trained on Ms. Kwan, who she had to admit was far more intelligent then the last English teacher she had, Coen took her keys from the clip on her messenger back. She set to work, going between writing notes in her notebook and carving on the desk.

When class was over she grabbed her things and placed them back into her bag, securing her keys to their clip. She'd finished writing under Johnny's earlier remark and was shoving passed students coming in to and leaving the class. Seniors had English next because Manny banged shoulders with her just as she walked away from the desk.

"Hey!" Manny's angry voice called.

"What?" Coen snapped, looking back at her.

"Did you write this?" Manny gestured to the carving on the desk. It now read "Degrassi Sucks Dick."

"Why? Are you upset it doesn't have your name on it?" Coen grinned.

"You are such a little bitch!" Manny shrieked.

"Manuela Santos!" Ms. Kwan shouted. "That is no way to speak to a fellow student and I will not permit language like that in my classroom. I'll see at lunch for detention. Ms. Taylor I suggest you get to your next class please."

"Of course Ms. Kwan…see you later _Manuela_." Coen smiled sweetly and turned on her three-inch heels, heading for math class with her shoulders back and her head high. Owning this school was going to be a hell of a lot easier then she thought.

_I can be wilder than the wind, 119 miles an hour_

_I'm in a whole other dimension, dancing doubles on the floor_

_You think I'm crazy, a little bit hazy_

_But I'm stone, cold, sober._


	2. Don't Do Sadness

_**So…I'm writing this while stuck at my dad's house with no power. Not to mention I'm sharing my room with the most anti-social cat in history…that is trying to climb on my shoulder…eh…her claws hurt. **_

_**What is up with this snow in October? **_

_**Oh well I hope you guys like the second chapter. Who knows what I'm thinking writing everything at once. **_

_**Also…I forgot to tell you the last chapter's title origin. **_

_**Chapter 1: **_**Stone Cold Sober **_**by**_** Paloma Faith**

_**Chapter 2:**_** Don't Do Sadness/Blue Wind **_**from the play**_** Spring Awakening**

_Cause you know, I don't do sadness _

_Not even a little bit._

_Just don't need it in my life_

_Don't want any part of it_

_Don't do sadness…so been there_

_Don't do sadness, just don't care_

Holly J sat in the cafeteria, a tray of uneaten food sitting there in front of her. Anya was managing bites of a cheeseburger around her braces but Holly J didn't feel an ounce of hunger. This was the school Heather had gone to? This circus of a place? She was absolutely appalled that her parents would stoop so low as to send her here now too. Who did she look like? The frigging Mother Teresa? That so called principal had another thing coming if she honestly thought that Holly J, or anyone from Lakehurst was going to try being friends with any of these class-less losers.

Well, maybe that Damien kid, god he was so full of himself. And all those stupid Degrassi cheerleaders seemed to under the impression that he was trying to friends with them out of the kindest of his heart. Like he was some crazy Messiah born out of the depravity of Lakehurst. Well they had another thing coming because Holly J Sinclair knew everyone at Lakehurst. She knew who they were, how they acted and what they wanted. And all Damien Hayes wanted was some ass.

"I swear to god if one more of these _losers_ bumps me I will beat them." Coen remarked, setting her tray down beside Holly J.

"Holly J's already on the prowl for a kill." Anya laughed, looking up from a French fry.

"God…I cannot believe that my parents forced Heather to endure this." Holly J remarked, "It's like torture."

Coen rolled her eyes at her friend and tucked a flyaway back into place on her head. Her auburn locks were tied back in a high-pony similar to Holly J and Anya. Sticking a Ralph Lauren riding boot clad foot out, Coen tripped a shorter boy with glasses and spikey hair. She pulled her foot in and crossed her arms on the table as she watched him try to catch himself, his food tray flying out of his hand and spilling on the floor.

He pushed himself off his hands, sitting up on his knees and turning to look at the girl sitting there grinning at the lunch table. She was about to say something to him when she caught sight of that blond-skank of a principal walking toward them. She turned her body completely to face and dropped to the floor to pick up a stray bottle of water from his tray.

"Are you alright? This cafeteria is crazy." She remarked, smiling sweetly.

"Toby what happened?" Principal Hatzilakos was standing above the two of them.

Coen let out a soft snort at the length of the older woman's skirt and the lack of stockings before formally composing herself yet again.

"I was just trying to get a seat and Toby here," She smiled at him, her eyes narrowing, "must have tripped on my shoe when I was sitting down. I'm ever so sorry. I really would never do anything to harm one of the students here…everyone seems so nice." Coen finished, looking back up at the principal.

She stood and reached for Toby, offering her hand to him and helping him to his feet. Holly J smiled behind her, nodding her head to cooperate Coen's story. Toby yanked his hand back the minute he was righted to his feet.

"Well it's awfully nice to see some of my Lakehurst students joining so well with our students." Principal Hatzilakos remarked, an approving look gracing her features.

"Yeah…thanks." Toby grumbled and glared at Coen as the principal moved along passed them.

"Watch your step next time dipshit." Coen stated, shoving his water bottle at him.

Toby yanked the water away from her and stalked off, heading back for the lunch line. He kept telling himself these kids weren't worth his time. They all acted like it was no big deal that they had killed JT. If it was the other way around they would have been throwing a fit that Degrassi students weren't fawning all over them. But these kids had no soul.

From his spot in the lunch line he watched the younger girl sit down with her friends and laugh. How funny? His best friend had died last year because some jackass waste of air from her school had killed him and all she did was laugh. Toby would never hit a girl but he wondered if it counted when the girl was more like a devil's spawn.

"Who are you burning with your eyes Toby?" Manny asked, coming up behind him in line.

"Those three." He pointed to the three girls eating there lunch not too far away. "That one with the brown hair tripped me and when Ms. Hatzilakos came over she acted like she was helping me."

"Coen Taylor?" Manny remarked, "She's evil through and through. That girl is seriously cuckoo-bananas. She did something similar in English this morning. I can't remember that one's name but the other is Holly Sinclair."

"Well they're all horrible."

Anya looked up at the guy in line. She couldn't believe Coen had tripped him. Holly J could be a bully but sometimes Coen was just plain mean. She wondered if either of her friends would mellow out eventually. Her mom always said everyone changes with age but Holly J and Coen had only gotten worse.

She had liked them both well enough last year when they all started Lakehurst together. Coen had been shier then, sweeter almost. Anya had watched her friend over the course of freshman year. Her personality had stayed the same when she was with the two of them but the minute Coen was faced with people she wasn't already friends with she just turned mean and defensive. Holly J was always a bully, to her and Coen, to everyone she came in contact with.

Anya wasn't like that. She was always nice. She didn't have a mean bone in her body. That was why she was friends with people like Coen and Holly J. Coen always joked that Anya balanced the three of them out. Anya thought of them more as bodyguards half the time. Anya was never afraid of someone bullying her or pushing her around because her friends would tear them apart. But that didn't stop her from worrying about these Degrassi kids. These kids hated them. Sometimes Anya was worried that pushing these kids around was like playing with fire. There was a school full of hurt, angry kids who were trying to find answers for what happened and here was Coen, pushing them around like she owned the place.

"I heard that Toby kid was friends with the boy who died." Anya whispered, leaning across the table to her best friend.

"Like I care?" Coen cocked an eyebrow at Anya. It wasn't that she didn't care. It was just that if he was going to treat her like she was some shit beneath his sneakers then she was going to treat him the same way.

"They just use excuses like that to justify treating us badly. Listen, Anya, it may be hard for you to understand but you can't just let people push you around because they say they can." Holly J replied, flicking her ponytail behind her.

Anya nodded her head but remained silent.

Lunch went on for the rest of the students in the cafeteria. They ate their lunches in overwhelming noise. Shouting, laughing, pieces of food sailing through the air. More then once Holly J had felt herself moving to the side to maneuver around food behind tossed between tables.

Halfway through her French fries Coen was hit square in the head by a granola bar. She dropped fry and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Coen picked up the granola bar and looked up; sitting two tables behind them were Johnny, Bruce and some other guys from Lakehurst. Bruce was laughing and watching her. Coen shoved her chair back and walked over to the table, a frown fixed on her face.

"Did you throw this at me?" Coen asked, holding the granola bar out to Bruce.

"What are you going to do about it?" A guy with short black hair asked. She'd didn't know his name though she recognized him from the halls of Lakehurst.

Coen smiled at the two boys and unwrapped the granola bar. Reaching over she grabbed Bruce's soda bottle and twisted the cap open, shoving the wrapper inside and sitting the overflowing bottle on the table. Bruce was about to say something about the soda when she crumbled the granola bar in her hand, dumping the crumbs on his head.

"Don't you dare ever throw something at me again." She remarked, straightening her shoulders and walking back to her table.

Bruce sat there trying to shake the crumbs out of his tangled hair. He'd never had food dumped on his head before and he'd certainly never had a girl stuff a granola wrapper in his drink. Johnny had his head down, focused on his book, but Bruce could see the smirk on his face and the slight shake of his shoulders as he silently laughed at his friend's misfortune.

Bruce leaned across the table and shoved the blond, glaring at him. "It's not funny, that girl is a bitch."

"Aw…Bruce-y, are you awfraid of a wittle girl?" His other friend asked, his voice high-pitched and mocking.

"Shut up Lucas." Bruce remarked as he got up from the table.

"Where are you going man?" Johnny asked, finally looking up from his book.

"Getting another soda cause that bitch ruined mine." He answered.

Johnny turned to look at the table two down from them. The three girls were laughing, most likely at Bruce's expense. When Coen looked over she frowned and glared at Johnny. He just turned back to his friends. Whether she was a girl or not he doubted Bruce was going to give up bothering her that easily.

_So maybe, I should be some kind of laundry line_

_Hang their things on me, _

_And I will swing them dry_

_You just wave in the sun through the afternoon and see_

_They come to set you free_

_Beneath the rising moon_

_Cause you know…I don't do sadness_


	3. Weightless

_**Chapter three is here! Finally back at my mom's house, which means electricity because apparently 60 year old houses built by my grandfather are impenetrable during storms. **_

_**Since I wrote this while I was at my dad's and didn't have internet I'm not sure all my facts are correct. I made Liberty president because I was pretty sure she was. I'm assuming that since Mia is in 11th grade that Lucas is in 12th but I was also certain that he was repeating 11th so I wrote it sort of that way. **_

_**(I was watching reruns of seasons 7 and 8...can some please explain how Derek, who was best friends with JT in season 6, could become friends with Johnny and Bruce in season 8? Like oh did you forget all the shit those pulled on you in season 7 and the fact that their friend killed yours? No...now your all friends with them.)**_

_**Song: **_**Weightless**_** by **_**All Time Low**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass, as I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction to everything I fear_

_Cause I've been going crazy I don't wanna waste another minute here_

The bell rang, welcoming the students into the start of the day and kicking off the morning announcements. Coen slid into a seat in the back of Perino's 11th grade homeroom near that shorthaired guy from Bruce's lunch table yesterday. She dropped her messenger bag onto her desk and opened the top flap so she could see the row of books inside. She pulled her English novel out of the bag and cracked it open as morning announcements started.

"Good morning Degrassi! This is your student body president Liberty Van Zandt. Just a reminder that tickets go on sale next week for the Valentine's dance,"

"Gag me." The guy next to Coen muttered and she smirked behind her book.

Lucas couldn't believe he was wasting his time at Degrassi. His mom had nearly had a heart attack when she'd seen the news broadcast about his _friend_ Drake. Friend? Let's be honest here, Drake was just some low-life poser who thought he could get an in by crashing that party with Johnny. Yeah, Johnny, who wasn't even going to let Drake go but Nick insisted, telling him how cool Drake was and shit like that. So here he was, repeating 11th grade classes when he was supposed to be graduating this year. Whether his mom wanted him to or not he wasn't going to stick around much longer.

"So get out there and ask that special someone to the dance. Power squad and football try-outs will be happening again for any one who hasn't already tried out, that means all our new Lakehurst students. Hope to see you guys out on the field playing and cheering for Degrassi/Lakehurst this season. That's it for the morning announcements today, once again this is your president Liberty Van Zandt."

The speakers clicked off and Coen rolled her eyes at the monotone class president. Was no one at this school more qualified than her?

"Talk about a total hag. That girl could use a Prozac to improve her mood." Coen whispered, leaning forward to Holly J who sat in the seat before hers.

"Tell me about it. If student body Pres. is any indication I'd say it's pretty obvious this whole school is filled with losers." Holly J chided.

Holly J and Coen weren't supposed to be in Perino's 11th grade homeroom. Solely based on the fact that the two of them were 10th graders. But Ms. Kwan's S-V 10th grade homeroom was already overflowing and Ms. Hatzilakos had shoved the two girls into Perino's class because he still had room left. No wonder…he was as annoying as they came.

Coen nodded her head and sat back in her chair. Perino was sitting up front behind his desk, clearly bored with all the students that were taking over his homeroom in the morning. Before the merger he would have never let these kids talk but if Lakehurst was lacking anything it was respect. They always did whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. He could hear the buzz of conversation in the room and he simply sat there droning it out as he graded papers and waited for the bell to ring again. It had to eventually. Right?

When the bell finally did ring Coen stayed in her spot, she had History with Perino next. There was no point in walking to her locker and then walking back again. Holly J headed out of the classroom, on her way to math class. She wouldn't see Coen again until science. Lucas, who was seated next to Coen stayed in his seat as other 11th graders herded into the room.

Darcy came in with Peter (who had come in late to school and missed homeroom) and scowled when she saw Coen sitting in the middle of the classroom. She wondered if anyone else was as sick of Coen's attitude as she was. She had tried to explain her dislike of all these Lakehurst kids to Peter yesterday but seemed ignorant of the problem. To him it really didn't matter that all these new kids were coming in.

"Hey psycho, tell me…does Jesus have any rules against flaunting your ass at school or is that like Church of the Holy Prostitute?" Coen remarked as Darcy walked passed her.

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Peter stated, putting his arm around Darcy.

"Oh…better watch out Taylor, the big bad boyfriend is upset." Lucas laughed. He knew Coen simply from yesterday's run-in and the fact that his sister had been complaining about her a few days earlier.

Coen just laughed and Darcy yanked on her jean skirt as she walked passed them to her seat. Peter stayed there, glaring at the two Lakehurst students. He really was trying to treat everyone here equally but it was hard when these kids took every opportunity they could to insult people.

"What the hell is your problem?" Peter remarked.

"No problem…I was just wondering where your girlfriend got that whore-ific skirt. It really accentuates the cellulite on her legs." Coen replied and smiled at him.

"Don't think people around here are going to stoop to your level. Why don't you start acting like you're not in elementary school anymore." Peter hissed.

"I will, when she stops dressing in the clothes she wore in elementary school."

Peter clenched his fist and tightened his jaw, glaring at Coen. She seemed completely unfazed by his obvious anger. Even Lucas was just laughing the whole thing off. Darcy looked like she was between being pissed off and bursting into tears.

"You won't scare me. And you won't win." Coen remarked, leaning back and crossing her arms under her chest. Her mouth was set in a line, no deadly smile gracing her face as she stared at Peter.

Without a word he shoved her desk in toward her and stalked off to sit with Darcy. Coen put her hands out, catching her desk before it hit her. Lucas watched as she pulled the desk in so it was pressed against her abdomen and then let out a yelp. Peter, who was just about to put his bag down, turned back to look at her. Even Perino, who wasn't paying attention earlier, looked up now.

"Mr. Perino! Peter shoved my desk into me." She stated, pushing the desk away and placing a hand on her stomach.

"Mr. Stone?" Perino raised an eyebrow and looked at Peter.

"No way sir! She was insulting Darcy!"

"Is this true?" Perino asked; he really hated that being a teacher always meant intercepting these kids' problems.

"I was just telling her I liked her skirt." Coen answered, she looked completely innocent.

"It's true, heard the whole thing." Lucas stated, looking over at Perino. He thought the whole thing was hysterical and couldn't imagine what Jane had against the girl.

"Alright, Miss Taylor, go see the nurse about that and Peter…detention after school." Perino stated, holding out a yellow slip for Coen to take to the nurse.

"Thank you." Coen stated, coming up front and taking the note from him. She could hear Peter protesting as she walked out of the classroom and down the hall to the nurse's office.

Coen tended to have a method to her bullying. She liked to get away with things; it was something she was good at. So more times then not she struck her victims when a teacher was close by. She stayed calm under pressure and watched them lose their cool just in time for a teacher to come up. The moment they came up she feinted hurt and used the 'complete innocence' look that Holly J had, more then once, called genius.

So now she had gotten Manny Santos and Peter Stone detentions and she had managed to convince Principal Skank-ilakos that she was the sweetest thing since honey.

The principal's office was closed and all three of the seats outside were full. Coen recognized Johnny, Bruce and that dipshit that kept hitting on Jane Vaughan sitting there waiting to go in. She walked passed the three of them and into the nurse's office, sitting down in one of the seats because the nurse wasn't in yet.

Johnny couldn't believe that he and Bruce had been called into the principal's office with that douche bag Spinner. It's not like they were fighting on school property…well, not really. And this morning they hadn't even been fighting, just some egging on in the hallways. Now all the sudden Hatzilakos wanted to talk to all of them or something stupid like that.

"Jonathan?" Ms. Hatzilakos came out, looking down at the three youths before her.

Johnny stood up, letting out a long breath and slinging his bag over his back. Bruce moved over a seat, leaving an empty space between him and Spinner. Neither of them was fond of the Neanderthal Degrassi senior.

"Do you know why you're in my office John?" Ms. Hatzilakos asked, sitting down at her desk.

"Not particularly." Johnny drawled, slumping into the chair across from her.

"You know it is against school rules to threaten another student's life." She stated, she sat up straight, trying to appear authoritative.

"I wouldn't really consider it threatening a student's life." Johnny replied. "Mason was egging us on anyway. He's the one that punched me yesterday."

"I have no verification of that."

"What…you don't get internet?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow and smirking at her.

"I won't stand for disrespect Mr. Dimarco…from you or your friends. You may not like being here at Degrassi but this is where you'll be for the remainder of this year and all of next. I suggest you make the most of your time here." Ms. Hatzilakos responded.

"Right…I'll get right on the group hugs." He replied.

"You'll have detention this afternoon. Perhaps we can help your school spirit by having you clean some windows outside the school today." She responded and stood up. "You can go, send in your friend Bruce."

"Will do, _principal_." Johnny commented and walked out of the office.

Mia Jones rolled her eyes as Lucas' friend Johnny came into math class, handing Coach Armstrong a note and flopping down in a seat toward the back. All these kids coming in just ruined Lakehurst's name in her opinion. They acted like they were completely unaffected by JT's death.

She knew not everyone was going to be as affected as she felt sometimes. They hadn't been as close to him as she had. But still, a person lost their life…couldn't people be polite enough to show some compassion? Even still it was hard for her to see all these kids coming in, kids she used to hang out with and go to school with. Wasn't this why she had left in the first place? Now here they all were…she couldn't walk down the hall without seeing Jane or Lucas.

She only wanted to think of Isabella, as she was, a beautiful little girl. And it was so simple when it was just she, when JT would come over and they'd all play together. She could imagine JT and Isabella and her living together easily. But now the merger was complete and she couldn't come home and look at her daughter without thinking of Lucas or Jane. Her best friend and her best friend's older brother…the guy that she still had a crush on after all this time and all this hurt.

"Hey…" Mia looked over to see Johnny leaning toward her a little.

"What?" He only talked to her when Lucas was involved. Didn't he know she wasn't involved with Lucas anymore?

"Lucas wants to talk to you at lunch." He looked annoyed that he even had to talk to her in the first place.

"Why?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her and let out a snort, turning back to the book he had pulled out of his bag. He obviously wasn't going to tell her, even if he knew what Lucas wanted to talk about. He was going out of his way enough just to talk to her. Mia knew what he thought of her. She knew what all of them thought of her. To them she was nothing but easy. Some girl who had been stupid enough to get pregnant and now she was stuck taking care of some kid that non of them cared an ounce about.

This year was going to be different. It had to be. She wasn't going to let Lucas' being here ruin her year. She was going to do what she wanted to do and see whom she wanted to see. She didn't need Lucas or Jane or anyone. She'd made it this far and she could make it further.

_Manage me, I'm a mess_

_Turn a page; I'm a book half unread_

_I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because_

_I wanna be weightless and that should be enough_

_Well I'm stuck in this fucking rut_

_Waiting on a second-hand pick me up_

_And I'm over, getting older_


	4. Sweet Tea and God's Graces

**I just realized I should probably have told you 3 chapters ago that Coen's name is pronounced like the last name Cohen…it just doesn't have the H. **

**I was thinking when I was writing Johnny's part in this how he said to Alli that he put his parent's through hell and I got the impression that he wasn't the typical broken-family, domestic abuse kid that everyone always makes him out to be. He just made some shitty choices. **

**Song: **_**Sweet Tea and God's Graces**_** by **_**Taylor Swift**_

_Autumn rain, windowpane, looking how the leaves change, _

_Just like the two of us_

_Still got your laugh, your ghost, your jacket_

_Guess I loved you way too much_

_But I'm a little harder, my heart's a little smarter_

Talking to Lucas at lunch had been a waste of her time. She should have known that the minute she agreed to talk to him. All he wanted was to get back in her pants, nothing about Lucas ever changed. He wanted it then but he wasn't going to get it now. She'd put up with losers like him and Nic for too long.

"Hey mama Mia, why don't you grab some slim-fast and move your fat-ass out of my way." Holly J's voice cut in behind her.

If there was one thing that Mia hated about the merger it was the fact that she had to share a locker with Holly J Sinclair. Hadn't she suffered enough Holly J at Lakehurst? Why did she have to endure seeing her here everyday standing at that locker. Coen and Anya seemed to be able to put up with the bitchiest girl in the world…why couldn't she share a locker with one of them?

"It's as much my locker as yours Holly J." Mia stated though she moved to the side just the same.

Holly J didn't bother to offer a reply, instead moving to block access to the locker as she exchanged her books between classes. To be honest she was just as annoyed sharing a locker with Mia as Mia was sharing a locker with her.

Mia and Holly J weren't the only ones subject to sharing lockers. Most kids weren't entirely sure who they shared with, classes came and went and the hallway was always crowded at different times. Principal Hatzilakos had tried her best to avoid catching students in the hallway at the same time when they were sharing lockers. It was easier that way because they wouldn't be irritated waiting for someone else to get their books out. Sometimes plans like that backfired and students were forced to either confront or ignore their lockermates.

"Could you hurry it up Jesus-freak. I've got class in like 5 minutes." Coen stated, standing to the side of her locker. What luck was it that she was stuck sharing a locker with Darcy Edwards. At least she wasn't forced to co-exist in a locker with Manny Santos.

"Don't you think I have class too? You're not the only person in the world and I don't need you being such a bitch today okay?" She stated, huffing in a breath. She was so frustrated today and the last thing she needed was Coen Taylor brothering the hell out of her.

"I'm so sorry." Coen replied.

"Really?" Darcy looked over at her.

"Yeah…sorry that I just lost the last five minutes listening to you whining. Get over yourself Edwards. Bad things happen all the time, it's not the end of the world." Coen replied and stepped over, pushing into her locker and back Darcy up into the crowding hallway.

"You're such a bitch!" Darcy stated, raising her voice a little.

"Is that all you've got?" Coen asked and grinned. With her things in her hands she turned and headed away from the blond, making her way to English class.

She was getting bored with these kids. It wasn't even fun anymore, they were all the same ticking bombs waiting to explode. They knew a variety of three insults and never seemed interested in trying hard to fight back. Like they were okay with her winning. She wanted a challenge. She wanted someone to prove they could be as mean as her.

But everyday was starting to feel exactly the same. It was becoming as routine as Lakehurst had been before the fire over break. The same day, the same people, the same classes. She slung her bag on the table, Bruce sitting there looking vacant and bored next to her. She didn't understand the point of grouping the students into twos. This wasn't Noah's Ark.

"Hey…sweetheart?"

"I have a name." Coen stated, opening her bag and getting her textbook and notebook out. She put her homework at the edge of the desk.

"Bitch?" Bruce grinned. He hadn't done his homework. And he'd lost his textbook. It was somewhere in Johnny's dad's car. (But Johnny's dad was being a real dick because of the shooting and he wouldn't let Johnny near the car. So then…it probably wasn't in Johnny's dad's car.)

"You're so funny." Coen rolled her eyes.

Ms. Kwan came in, silencing most of her students. Coen sat up a little straighter as the teacher walked down the row to collect the homework. She liked being the top of her class. She worked hard to achieve it, that ounce of Holly J rubbing off on her. Ms. Kwan stopped at their desks, adding Coen's paper to the top of the pile.

"Homework Bruce?" Ms. Kwan asked. She was the only one of the teachers at Degrassi that seemed to have made any effort to learn the new students names. For that, a majority of them had taken a liking to her. Bruce was one of the few exceptions.

"I didn't do it. Can't find my text book." Bruce stated.

"Perhaps you could share with Coen for the remainder of the class?" Ms. Kwan looked over at the girl sitting beside Bruce.

"Sure Ms. Kwan." Coen managed a strained smile and nodded her head. She hated always being nice to teachers.

Ms. Kwan walked back down the row to collect the rest of the homework and Coen moved her textbook between them on the pushed-together desks. Bruce didn't seem interested but Coen didn't want Ms. Kwan to get her in trouble for not being cooperative.

"So…as I was saying earlier…" Bruce looked over at Coen, trying to gauge if she was interested in his proposal.

"What?" She asked, annoyed but hoping he'd shut up if she humored him enough.

"There's a party at the ravine tonight." Bruce stated.

Coen didn't understand the lure of the ravine. The place was dirty and filled with old sheds and car parts. There was nothing remotely attractive or exciting about the ravine; she'd gone there plenty of times in freshman year when she thought it were cool. Those girls were nothing but sluts though.

"No." Coen stated, her eyes on her notebook as she scribbled down the notes Ms. Kwan was writing on the board.

"Aw come, I need a date." Bruce joked, nudging her ribs.

"I'm sure some girl there will be drunk enough to do you without being repulsed by your appearance…and personality." Coen remarked, rolling her eyes.

Bruce laughed, catching Ms. Kwan's attention and earning both students a lunch detention the next day for talking while she was teaching.

Johnny glanced over at the two of them, wondering what Bruce was bugging that girl about now. He had mentioned early getting her to come to the ravine…all part of some master plan to "humiliate her for being a bitch" to him in the cafeteria. Johnny doubted Bruce was intelligent enough to even get someone else in trouble with out just picking a fight. He tended to think with his fists.

Bruce had been trying to talk Johnny into tagging along to the party all week. Johnny wasn't much for partying though it wouldn't be hard. His parents had altogether given up on him, going so far as to send his brother to a private school further away just so they wouldn't be around each other.

He would have gotten 10 years or something for accomplice to murder (or whatever that lawyer had called it) if he hadn't ratted on Drake. He didn't even like the kid that much. Kid was a total kiss-ass, always following Nic around and talking shit about stuff he had done. Johnny never used to believe him when he said stuff, but the fact that he was mental enough to stab a kid for no reason had convinced Johnny that Drake had probably done all the shit he said he did. No one had gone to see Drake. It was bad enough that they were still cautious of Johnny (he saw the way Lucas and Bruce looked at him now…like _he'd_ stab them) he didn't need to add to it by talking to that son of bitch. Nobody talked to Nic anymore. Not after he vouched for Drake.

He didn't care what these kids at Degrassi thought of him. They all acted like it was because that kid JT had gotten stabbed but Johnny doubted that half the kids here even talked to the boy before. Most of them were probably not even his friends. But now all the sudden everyone in Degrassi hated them because they went to Drake's school. He wondered if they ever thought of it the other way around. Drake went to their school.

Going to the party tonight wasn't going to be a good idea. He hadn't even tried to reconcile with his parents. He should. Every time he announced he was going out at night he could hear his mom crying as she went into the bathroom. His dad just shook his head. He knew what they were thinking…what did we do to make him this way?

It wasn't their fault…he knew he was putting them through hell just continuing in his usual behavior. He had no reason for it. His mom was a drunk, his dad didn't beat him. He had a normal family that worked normal jobs and lived in a fairly nice area. Johnny had just chosen the wrong group of kids that first day of sixth grade. All those kids had been shoved into one tiny Jr. High and now all the sudden here he was in 11th grade and still pulling the same shit.

English was over and the 11th graders, one 10th grader among them, shuffled into the hallways with the other students. They hurried to their lockers before their lockermates got there and expected to hog the space too.

Holly J was waiting with Anya at Coen's locker, almost acting like a body guard the way she stood in front of the door.

"Class?" Holly J asked as Coen came up to her.

"Equals detention tomorrow during lunch." Coen replied.

Anya sent her an apologetic glance. Coen was swapping books as quickly as she could because she could see Darcy coming over Holly J's shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? Could you try to…oh, I don't know…not be such an idiot all the time. Seriously Coen, it's called growing up…why don't you try it." Holly J snapped, annoyed at the idea that she was one person less at the lunch table tomorrow.

"How about you try 'not my fault' Holly." Coen remarked, dropping the J on purpose and slamming her locker door shut.

Holly J and Anya followed after her to French class. "It's Holly_ J_." Holly remarked, glaring at the back of her friend's head.

"Whatever." Coen rolled her eyes. "There's a party tonight at the ravine."

"And you expect me to get my new shoes dirty by going to some hole in the woods and hanging out with a bunch of brainless idiots?" Holly J scoffed.

Anya covered her mouth with her hand so Holly J wouldn't see the humored smile on her lips.

"I didn't say you were invited." Coen shot back. She hated when Holly J insulted her and it usually ensued in the two of them treating each other like enemies for at least a week. Anya could remember a time last year when they had been so mad at each other they hadn't spoken for a month.

Holly J stuck her head up and shoved passed the two other girls as she walked into the French class.

"Do you wanna go? I don't want to go by myself." Coen whispered as she and Anya headed to their seats.

"Okay. I'll go. I'll tell my mom I'm sleeping at your house." Anya whispered back and left Coen to go sit on the other side of the room with Holly J. Coen stayed near the door, taking a seat and ignoring the fact that Holly J was sitting away from her.

_You can get high on the first kiss_

_You can get by on sweet tea and God's graces_

_You can love like a sinner and lose like a winner_

_Nothing's shatterproof_

_You can crash and burn and come back someone new_


	5. You Need Me, I Don't Need You

**So, to be honest I had all but stopped writing this. I really wasn't ever going to update again and then yesterday I saw a review from Chesirecat2012 and I decided to continue writing. **

**Title Credit: You Need Me by Ed Sheeran**

* * *

><p><em>I don't want to bruise your ears<br>Or hurt you again  
>But I got back-stabbed by a black cab<br>When I needed a friend  
><em>

Where Anya and Holly J always coordinated their outfits Coen always remained somewhat individual. She was a part of them but not at the same time. Tonight Anya had turned in her usual blouse and skirt for a pair of tight jeans and a low-cut scoop neck shirt that Coen had supplied.

Rule one of the Ravine: Never wear a skirt unless you want sex.

It was an easy enough rule and Anya certainly did not want anything coming from trekking down to the Ravine with Coen. Her friend was dressed similarly, her hair down instead of up like it usually was. Even if Coen didn't pull it back in a slick pony like Anya and Holly J she always at least tied it in messy bun. Anya knew Coen wouldn't do cheerleading this year like Holly J and her, Coen hated cheer.

Anya stepped through the gate, following Coen's easy steps down into the Ravine. If Anya could walk like that…if she strut through life like she owned it. Her mom and dad always told her how great she was, how she was independent and smart. When Anya hung out with Holly J she didn't feel smart or independent. She never felt very independent when she was with Coen but she never felt inferior.

"Holy shit." Lucas coughed on his beer as he looked up to see Coen Taylor and her strawberry-blond sidekick walking into the Ravine.

Bruce had told Johnny and Lucas both, and everyone else that would listen, that he'd convinced the tenth grade terror to come to the Ravine tonight. Not one of them had bothered believing him, Lucas especially. After watching her the other day in class he'd assumed that Coen was smarter then that. She'd even weaseled her way around detention with Mr. Simpson, telling him that it was all so stressful but that she was 'appalled with the way she had acted' and promised to 'treat the other students with the respect they deserve from now on'. Mr. Simpson had gone easy on her and only made her wipe the chalk boards down in each class.

"What?" Bruce looked over, craning to see what had caused Lucas to react.

Johnny ignored both of them, not in the mood for their antics at the moment.

"That bitch came." Bruce laughed and Johnny glanced up to see Coen walking over to them. That girl rushing nervously behind her.

Lucas leaned back in his seat and watched as Coen stopped in front of the three of them.

"Taylor," Lucas greeted, nodding his head, "nice job in detention yesterday."

"Don't expect to see me there too often." She remarked, her hands on her hips in an instant.

In her mind Coen was sizing up her enemy. She didn't care if they were all from the same school or all against the same common evil (that'd be Degrassi) she wasn't about to pretend that she liked any of them. Not even the cute blond. She didn't have the time or patience for any of them and the reputation she would get from even talking to them was something she wanted to steer clear of. The longer she could convince the teachers she was a saint the better.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Lucas asked, obviously the most comfortable of the three talking to her. He sat by her in History and though they'd only spoken that one morning while insulting Darcy, he was still slightly impressed. She was mean through and through. More so then either of her counterparts.

"I was invited here." She shot Bruce a look, as if he was supposed to know what to do next.

"Well no use standing around, grab yourself a beer and let me get myself acquainted with your friend." Lucas grinned at Anya who was still standing timidly behind Coen.

"And here I heard you were trying to win Mamma Mia back. I guess I was mistaken?" Coen retorted, shooting him a warning glare.

"None of your business." Lucas grimaced. How the hell did she know?

Coen took Anya's arm and led her away from the boys sitting there. There were scattered groups of teens, some looked old enough to have graduated Degrassi or Lakehurst. Even here in the Ravine the Degrassi and Lakehurst students kept to their own groups. They were more civil then in school, which surprised Anya. She noticed a group of kids by a fire pit, most of them looking around her age. Coen led them over that way, planting them between two guys. Anya noticed a girl from her math class there, hanging all over an older guy and looking completely trashed.

A boy across the fire was grinning like mad at Coen, trying to catch her eye every now and then as they stood there warming up. Anya passed a joint when it landed in her hand, she would never do drugs; she'd promised her parents long ago. Coen passed the joint too, though she'd never promised anyone anything. Anya knew Coen wasn't a party girl. She liked to play it up on the outside but she would never let herself lose control.

Finally Coen looked over, catching the boy's eyes. He grinned and nodded his head back, obviously gesturing to something. Anya had never been here before and saw nothing behind him but a broken down van and some picnic tables.

"I'll be back." Coen smiled and walked away, leaving Anya behind with those kids.

Coen always treated Anya like an individual, she always trusted her to know how to take care of herself. Anya only wished she could be as confident in herself as Coen was in her. She watched Coen, walking around to meet that boy who grinned and slung his arm around her shoulders, leading her to the van though she needed no encouragement. Coen was a walking disaster and Anya knew the moment Coen looked back and smiled exactly what the rusty old van was for. Anya didn't know when Coen had lost it, or even if she had yet. Coen never talked about things like that…things like boys or sex. She was usually fairly quiet and Anya realized now there was little she really knew about her friend. This was the first time she'd ever seen Coen show interest in a boy.

He pushed the sliding van door open and let Coen crawl in first. She knew exactly how this went. He grinned like he liked her, got her into the van, satisfied himself, and then he would be gone. She might see him in the hall at school but other then that there was no contact.

Anya tried to blend in while she waited for Coen, eventually finding herself back at the car seats, sitting across from Johnny DiMarco. Lucas and Bruce were no where to be seen, Anya tried craning her neck a few times to find them. She didn't know why, but not being able to locate those two and not having an eye on Coen made Anya feel nervous. Her mother always joked that she had a bit of a sixth sense, knowing when something bad was going to happen.

Johnny looked up first but it was the scream that caught Anya's attention. It wasn't the type of scared scream that a person hears in a horror film. It was an angry scream and there was a string of expletives that followed. Anya stood up to see better and realized the source of the scream was Coen.

Coen had gotten into the van, the boy behind her shutting the door. The minute the door was closed it felt like an ambush. She'd been scared mostly, afraid of what would happen to her in the dark van when she felt someone grab her arms. She screamed and struggled but she couldn't see anything. When she managed to knee the boy above her in the groin she scrambled to the door. Something wet and warm hit her the moment she ripped the door open. Now she stood there, shirt off and a rip in the knee of her jeans from the snagging on the door. Bruce was standing there in front of her, laughing his ass off and holding a water bottle in his hands. Whatever he'd thrown on her, and she had a feeling she knew, was soaking her hair and skin.

"You fucking piece of dirt," Coen screamed again, this time catching the attention of Anya and Johnny.

"Aw, the little bitch got soaked in the piss she is," Bruce laughed.

The boy who led her to the van and his friend were sitting in the doorway, laughing at the soaking wet girl.

"If you ever touch me again I will rip your fucking balls off you worthless son of a bitch." Coen shoved him away, stumbling down the hill and toward Anya and Johnny.

"That'll teach you not to mess with me!" Bruce shouted behind her.

Coen didn't turn back, she raised her arm and flipped him off. Anya scrambled to follow Coen out of the ravine, nearly tripping over her shoes in frustration. At the fence Anya caught sight of Lucas, his eyes wide at the sight of Coen walking out wet and shirtless. Anya looked away quickly.

She thought Coen had to know. Had to at least suspect that something bad was going to happen to her by going to the ravine that night. Anya knew, the minute she had mentioned the invitation, that something bad was bound to happen. Good things never happened at the ravine.

"Coen!" Anya called, trying to catch up with the girl as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Don't talk to me!" Coen snapped.

"Coen, wait up."

The girl stopped for a moment, allowing Anya to catch up, before walking again quickly. She just wanted to get home. She knew Anya was wondering why she'd gone to the ravine. Coen knew tonight wouldn't be anything to look forward too. She whole-heartedly expected something bad to happen. Anya wouldn't understand though. Coen just wanted to get the hell out of the house. She didn't want to stay home and sit in her room while her mom had a party and her brother slept in his bedroom with his nurse watching. She didn't want to be in her house. She just wanted to get away and she was willing to deal with almost getting jumped in a van and being soaked in urine just to get there.

Her house was closer to the ravine then Anya's. Anya and Holly J had been friends with Coen for two years now. Neither had ever been to Coen's house before. Anya had dropped her off after sleep overs in a really nice part of town but she'd never seen Coen go in a house. Now she realized the girl had been lying to her. It was why Coen never let them sleep at her house or invited them over after school. They walked up to a brownstone, the house beside it bored up and covered in graffiti. The other house that was attached to it had a dilapidated couch on the front patch and the steps up were crooked. Coen didn't say anything as she climbed the steps to her house, eight in all, and walked through the open door. Anya tugged her shirt up more as they walked into a full fledged party.

"Go upstairs and lock my bedroom door. Don't open it until I come up." Coen instructed, pointing up the stairs.

Anya nodded and hurried upstairs.

Coen observed the scene in front of her, trying to locate her mother amongst the middle-aged lowlifes. Her mom wasn't old, only thirty, but she acted like she was still twenty-one. Coen found her in the kitchen, laying on the counter while a greasy looking man licked tequila off of her. Coen frowned and called her mom's name over the noise.

"Hey sweetheart," the guy grinned.

"Don't touch me," Coen snapped, "I'm in now G, I'll see you in the morning." She spoke to her mom directly.

As she headed back out of the kitchen she could almost hear her mom mention something about a younger sister and knew she was trying to convince that bastard over her that Coen wasn't her daughter. Coen took the steps two at a time and locked herself in the bathroom. She knew Anya was waiting in her room but she needed to wash Bruce off of her first.

Coen washed twice, scrubbing until her skin was bright red. She was sure her short nails scratched up her scalp when she shampooed her hair. Honestly she wanted to cry but she wouldn't let herself. She wrapped a towel around herself and crossed the hall to her bedroom, knocking and calling to Anya. Anya let her in and Coen quickly changed, telling her to lock the door again and she'd be back in a minute.

Her brother's room was at the end of the hall. His door locked too and the nurse often kept it that way at night to avoid drunken guests finding their way in. Coen knocked gently on the door and listened for the nurse to unlock it.

"Hey, is he sleeping?" She whispered, coming into the dimly lit room. The nurse was in her forties and had been working for them for the past five years. She smiled at Coen. To her the fifteen year old sophomore was quiet and nice, easy to get along with and usually optimistic.

"Yeah, he fell asleep about an hour ago."

Coen went over the hospital bed in the corner, leaning over it to look at her six year old brother, fast asleep. He was hooked in to his pulse-ox and his bi-pap, the machine gently blowing air as it helped him breath. Coen leaned over the bed and kissed him on the forehead before standing upright again.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything or if he wakes up." Coen smiled gently before leaving the room.

She didn't talk about her home life with Anya or Holly J. She didn't talk about her home life with anyone. She didn't mention her little brother ever. To Anya, it was almost like Coen didn't exist outside of school. She was a stranger to her. As Anya sat in her room and waited for her to return she realized how little she really knew about the other girl.

_See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me_  
><em>I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy<em>  
><em>I won't stay put<em>  
><em>Give me the chance to be free<em> 


End file.
